


Byłe dziewczyny Stevena McGarretta

by euphoria814



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Liga Nisko Latających Wyzwań, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, femslash party, pojedynek z Under, pojedynkowe, warunki w opisie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Tekst pojedynkowy - mam nadzieję, że ktoś się skusi na ocenianie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Niespodziewany gość](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169833) by [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016). 
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [liga_pojedynkow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/liga_pojedynkow) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Długość 1k  
> Fandom Hawaii 5.0  
> Pairing: bez lub z (zależy od autora)  
> warunki: głównymi bohaterami muszą być osoby nie z pierwszego planu :)  
> do kiedy - do końca września
> 
> oceniane do 15 października albo do zdobycia trzech ocen
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Proszę o przeczytanie tekstu mojego i Under, i ocenę w bardzo prosty sposób. Wybieracie, który tekst podobał się wam bardziej. Nie ma remisów. Wybieracie jeden teksty, ludziska :) 
> 
> Zapraszamy również do korzystania z kolekcji do własnych wyznań.

Lynn Downey nie była tym, kogo się spodziewała. Kobieta spoglądała na nią znad swojego piwa z lekkim uśmieszkiem, który wróżył wiele. Cath właśnie przez to nie potrafiła odprężyć się nawet na chwilę. To nie była jedna z tych naturalnych sytuacji, podczas których poznawało się kogoś nowego i rozmowa płynęła z łatwością. Cath potrafiła doskonale udawać zainteresowanie każdym tematem. Pracowała dostatecznie długo jako tajniak, aby odnaleźć się też w rozmowie z najgorszymi szujami tego świata. Najwyraźniej jednak była dziewczyna jej byłego chłopaka stanowiła problem. Nie miała pojęcia czym są dla siebie. Na pewno były przyjaciółkami Kono, która odrobinę podchmielona, opowiadając im o ostatniej sprawie, w której została przynętą.

\- Mogliby raz dla odmiany wystawić Danny’ego – poskarżyła się Kalakaua.

\- Ma brzydsze nogi od twoich – odparła Cath bez namysłu.

I Lynn prychnęła z aprobatą.

Kono pokiwała głową, biorąc kolejny łyk piwa, a Cath czekała na nieuniknioną ciszę, która miała nadejść, kiedy ich koleżance skończą się tematy neutralne.

\- Zastanawiam się o czym mogłybyśmy porozmawiać – rzuciła Lynn, patrząc wprost na nią z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem.

I może Cath nie była dobra w ukrywaniu swojego dyskomfortu, kiedy nie groziła jej śmierć z rąk terrorystów, ale to było po prostu ludzkie. To nie było bezpośrednie zagrożenie, a jedynie dziewczyna jej byłego faceta. Czy zresztą mogli się nazwać tak ze Stevem? Ich związek był od początku skazany na porażkę. Nie powinni byli zaczynać od seksu. W zderzeniu z rzeczywistością nie wyszli na tym oboje.

\- A raczej bardziej zastanawiam się od czego zacząć – stwierdziła Lynn takim tonem, że Cath miała się ochotę roześmiać.

Może coś we wzroku kobiety powiedziało jej, że miała na McGarretta podobne brudy jak ona. I nie mogła nie zastanawiać się czy Steve przy niej też nie jadł zapasów, których używali podczas akcji, bo uznawał to za pożywne i smaczne. 

Kono chyba nareszcie zorientowała się, że ta sytuacja nie była do końca normalna, bo spoglądała na nie przerażona.

\- A mówiłam wam… - zaczęła Kalakaua.

Cath machnęła jednak na nią ręką, czekając co Lynn miała do sprzedania.

\- Wiesz, że na pierwszej randce powiedział mi, że mu na mnie w ogóle nie zależy? – spytała Downey. – Rzucił, że mnie zna tylko kilka chwil – dodała i wzruszyła ramionami.

To brzmiało znajomo.

\- Ktoś cię wziął za zakładnika? – zdziwiła się Cath, bo nikt jej o tym nie powiedział. – To taka technika, żeby nie pokazać terroryście, że zależy nam na tym, co on ma.

Lynn zamrugała i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Czyli tobie też tak zrobił? – spytała Downey z niedowierzaniem.

Cath otworzyła usta, ale nie mogła się nie zawahać.

\- Ściśle tajne – powiedziała w końcu i nie spodziewała się, że Lynn roześmieje się tak radośnie, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszała coś podobnego.

I znając Steve’a, używał tej wymówki raz po raz. 

\- Gdzie jedziemy? – spytała Cath.

\- Ściśle tajne – odparła Lynn. – O której wrócisz?

\- Ściśle tajne. A najlepiej spytaj Danny’ego – prychnęła Cath.

Głowa Kono przekręcała się jak na meczu tenisa ziemnego.

***

Lynn Downey nie była kimś, kogo Cath się spodziewała. Przede wszystkim kobieta nie pozwalała nikomu dmuchać sobie w kaszę. Mówiła to, co myślała i wtedy, kiedy chciała. Była w niej energia, obok której nie sposób było przejść obojętnie. Jej zielone oczy śmiały się same, a błyski w nich, które Cath widziała wyraźnie, zapowiadały wiele dobrego. 

Noc była jeszcze młoda.

Kono poszła do baru zamówić kolejną kolejkę piw, a Lynn bawiła się szyjką swojej prawie pustej butelki. Kropelki wilgoci spływały w dół po szkle. Cath nie mogła oderwać wzroku i możliwe, że była całkiem oczywista, ale odkąd Downey nie była jedną z tych kobiet, które nawet po zerwaniu z facetem uważały wszystkich za swoją konkurencję – mogły się dogadać.

\- To trzy miesiące jak nie jesteśmy razem – poinformowała ją nagle Lynn.

\- Tęsknisz? – spytała niepewnie Cath, nie wiedząc nawet do czego miała ta uwaga doprowadzić.

Lynn zerknęła nie całkiem dyskretnie w stronę Kono, chyba upewniając się czy Kalakaua nadal jest zajęta. I kiedy znowu spojrzała na nią, Cath była pewna, że dostrzega w jej wzroku swoją odpowiedź.

\- Nie – odparła jednak Lynn spokojnie. – Informuję cię, że okres karencji minął, żeby źle ukierunkowana lojalność nie sprawiła mi kłopotów. Chcesz się wyrwać stąd? Nie wiem gdzie się zatrzymujesz na przepustce, ale mam całkiem przyjemne mieszkanie niedaleko stąd – rzuciła.

Cath bez słowa sięgnęła po swoją torebkę, odczuwając tylko nikłe wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Kono kupiła już piwa dla nich.

\- Gdzie idziecie? – spytała Kalakaua zaskoczona.

\- Porównać obserwacje – odparła Lynn, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo.

W zasadzie Cath miała kilka uwag, co do techniki Steve’a. Miała nadzieję, że zgadzają się również na tym polu i uda im się dojść do pełnego porozumienia. Nie wątpiła, że za tą przysługę też zostanie zaproszona niedługo na kolację.

***

Usta Lynn są miękkie, kiedy całują się po raz pierwszy. Cath chce zapamiętać ich smak na dłużej, ponieważ wie, że wraz z nadejściem poranka będą musiały się pożegnać. To był jej ostatni wieczór w Pearl i w pewnym sensie świętowały też zakończoną sprawę Kono. Na pewno sama nie zaplanowałaby go w ten sposób, ale nie miała nic przeciwko, skoro jej dłonie przesuwały się po przyjemnych kształtach drugiej kobiety. 

Steve wiedział jak je wybierać. 

Usta Lynn były lekko opuchnięte, kiedy żegnały się o poranku. Downey nie pytała, kiedy Cath z powrotem zawinie do tego portu. Wręczyła jej jedynie swoją wizytówkę z błyskiem w oku, który obiecywał o wiele więcej niż jedną noc.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Niespodziewany gość](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169833) by [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016)




End file.
